Tsuchiya Yuichi
|japanesename = 土屋裕一 |romaji = Tsuchiya Yūichi |character = Oishi Shuichiro |birthday = February 6, 1979 |bornin = Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan |Generation = Seigaku 1st|headerbkgndcolor = #0033CC |headertextcolor = #FFFFFF |age = |prev = N/A |next = Suzuki Hiroki}} Yuichi Tsuchiya (土屋裕一 Tsuchiya Yūichi) also called Tuti, was born on February 6, 1979 in Yamanashi Prefecture. He's headed by Office Jr. Co. and belongs to the acting troupe *pnish* along with Moriyama Eiji, the actor that portrayed the first Momoshiro Takeshi. In TeniMyu he played the first-generation Oishi Shuichiro. After his graduation from the performance he's performed in various plays and performances, included Rock Musical Bleach with various other TeniMyu-alumni. He reunites with the first Seigaku cast in Dream Live 7th and makes an appearance with Yanagi Kotaro and Moriyama Eiji in Dream Live 2013. TeniMyu *Musical Tennis no Ouji-sama *Remarkable 1st Match Fudomine *Dream Live 1st *More Than Limit St. Rudolph Gakuen *In Winter 2004-2005 Side Fudomine ~Special Match~ *Dream Live 7th *Dream Live 2013 (Guest) Theatre Filmography TV *ケータイ・ネット社会の落とし穴（NHK教育） *まちへとびだそう（2001年 - 2004年、NHK教育） - ツッチー 役1 *Pな彼女 第6シリーズ「セシルの奇跡」（2002年11月25日 - 12月9日、TBS） - ナッツ 役 *ドゥニチラヴ（episode4）週末シェアリング（2003年2月） - 倉崎翔太 役 *月曜ミステリー劇場「十津川警部シリーズ29 松山・道後十七文字の殺人」（2003年9月22日、TBS） - 野田公一 役 *夏のラブ＆サスペンスシリーズ2 59番目のプロポーズ（2006年7月11日、日本テレビ） - 合コン相手 役 *金曜プレステージ「事件記者～警視庁記者クラブ～」（2008年9月12日、フジテレビ） - 鶴岡修一 役 *松本清張生誕100年特別企画・疑惑 （2009年1月24日、テレビ朝日） - 河崎三郎 役 *シバトラ～童顔刑事!史上最大の危機スペシャル～ （2009年5月9日、フジテレビ） - 内海刑事 役 *メイド刑事（2009年6月 - 9月、テレビ朝日） - 荒木英佑 役（6話ゲスト） *科捜研の女 第9シリーズ（2009年7月2日 - 9月10日、テレビ朝日） - 坂東雄一 役（最終話ゲスト） *鬼平犯科帳スペシャル 雨引の文五郎（2009年7月17日、フジテレビ） - 政次 役 *ママは昔パパだった（2009年8月23日 - 9月27日、WOWOW） - 岸元敬介 役（3、4話ゲスト） *月曜ゴールデン「浅見光彦シリーズ27・斎王の葬列」（2009年9月7日、TBS） - 長屋 役 *わたしが子どもだったころ 〜映画美術監督 種田陽平篇〜（2009年9月16日、NHK BS-hi） *松本清張生誕100年スペシャル・中央流沙 （2009年12月14日、TBS） - 堀田賢一 役 *シバトラ～童顔刑事!さらば、童顔刑事スペシャル（2010年5月22日、フジテレビ） - 内海刑事 役 *ジョーカー 許されざる捜査官（2010年7月 - 9月、フジテレビ） - 堀田輝生 役 *なぜ君は絶望と闘えたのか（2010年9月25日と9月26日、WOWOW） - 久保田 役 *水戸黄門 第42部 第5話「暴かれたヒスイの謎 -糸魚川-」（2010年11月8日、TBS/C.A.L） - 庄太 役 *美咲ナンバーワン!!（2011年1月 - 3月、日本テレビ） - 川西勤 役 *月曜ゴールデン「内部調査官・水平直の報告書」（2011年1月17日、TBS） - 梨本茂 役 *名探偵コナン 工藤新一への挑戦状（2011年7月 - 9月、読売テレビ） - 高木渉 役 *ジウ 警視庁特殊犯捜査係（2011年07月29日 - 09月23日、テレビ朝日） - 3、4話ゲスト *金曜プレステージ「医療捜査官 財前一二三2」（2011年12月16日、フジテレビ） - 沢田 役 *土曜ワイド劇場「タクシードライバーの推理日誌30 東京～京都～博多、殺人犯を追う乗客」（2012年1月7日、テレビ朝日） - 藤島寛治 役 *水曜ミステリー9「鉄道警察官・清村公三郎8 鎌倉・江の島 追憶の殺人」（2012年2月8日、テレビ東京） - 星野健吾 役 *女取調官2 東京～佐賀・玄界灘 同時殺人の謎（2012年2月20日、TBS） *BS時代劇「陽だまりの樹」（2012年4月 - 6月、NHK BSプレミアム） - 清河八郎 役（1、2話ゲスト） *名探偵コナンスペシャルドラマ 工藤新一 京都新撰組殺人事件（2012年4月12日、読売テレビ/日本テレビ） - 高木渉 役 *土曜ワイド劇場「内田康夫サスペンス・福原警部4 フグハラ体型の警部と美人刑事の殺人捜査」（2012年4月14日、テレビ朝日） - 山田俊男 役 *月曜ゴールデン「釣り刑事3」（2012年8月27日、TBS） - 滝川弘樹 役 *走馬灯株式会社 第7話（2012年8月27日、TBS） - 山下 役 *「だましゑ歌麿II」(2012年9月15日、テレビ朝日) - あにさん 役 *土曜プレミアム「世にも奇妙な物語 2012年 秋の特別編」の「ヘイトウイルス」編（2012年10月6日、フジテレビ）- セキネ タダシ 役 *土曜ワイド劇場「西村京太郎トラベルミステリー59 終着駅殺人事件」（2013年1月5日、テレビ朝日） - 川島史郎 役 *水曜ミステリー9「森村誠一サスペンス・刑事の証明5」（2013年2月13日、テレビ東京） - 寺尾昭一 役 *カウンターのふたり シーズン2 第19話「月光浴」（2013年3月8日、TwellV） - 黒服 役 *東海テレビ昼ドラマ「白衣のなみだ」第3-5話、8-9話、13話　（2013年4月1日 - 6月28日、フジテレビ）- 野上健　役 *水曜ミステリー9「捜査検事・近松茂道13 せとうち望郷殺人事件」（2013年5月1日、テレビ東京） - 岡村哲也 役 *空飛ぶ広報室 第6話（2013年5月19日、TBS） - 立花 役 *警視庁捜査一課9係 season8 第2話（2013年7月17日、テレビ朝日） - 塚田敏明 役 *山田くんと7人の魔女（2013年8月10日 - 、フジテレビ）- 緑川教師 役 *水木しげるのゲゲゲの怪談「不死鳥を飼う男」（2013年8月31日、フジテレビ） - 編集者　役 *海の上の診療所（2013年10月14日 - 、フジテレビ）- 前島邦宏 役 Movies Trivia *Tsuchiya grew up in the Akaishi Mountains region of Yamanashi Prefecture. *He has a younger sister, and his mother Yumiko runs a beauty parlor. *He is a graduate of Yamanashi Prefectural Koufu First High School. *His first few performances were in 1997 with a traveling theatre troupe, "Gekidan Geiyuuza". *After one year with Gekidan he signed on with the theatre troupe BQMAP in 1998. *He continued to perform with them until late 2000. *In early 2000, Tsuchiya began to perform with a group called "ShiroxKuro". In June 2000 they put on their first performance, Best Team, following up in February 2001 with Set a Trap. *On July 1, 2001, ShiroxKuro renamed themselves *pnish*. *pnish* had their own radio program and their own weekly television show (Hottokenai! *pnish* TV). *Tsuchiya was a member of the original nine-member troupe, which now constists of four performers. *In TenimMu, he initially planned to take the role of Kaidoh Kaoru but the production decided to give him the role of Oishi Shuichiro instead. *As seen on his and Nagayama Takashi's blog, the both of them are still extremely close (Nagayama played as Kikumaru Eiji). Websites *Official Blog *Twitter @tutiyatuitta *Pnish Official Website *Agency Profile *AsianWiki Profile *DramaAddicts Wiki *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Seigaku Category:Seigaku 1st cast Category:Actors